William Porter
William "Bill" Porter is the father of Scott Porter and who kidnapped Angel Brown to have his son exonerated and prevent his upcoming execution. He appeared in Breaking Point in Profiler. Background Bill Porter's life was destroyed when his son, Scott, was arrested for robbery and murder. His son was found guilty at the trial and was sentenced to death. Scott was involved, but merely as a getaway driver, but he lie thinking the evidence wouldn't point to him, which unfortunately backfired. As his son's execution date drew closer and closer, Bill became even more desperate to exonerate his son, whom he believed to be innocent and having no involvement, and planned a scheme to contact Samantha Waters and have her interrogate Scott's two accomplices, the other suspects in the investigation, using Waters' best friend and roommate Angel Brown as leverage by holding her captive and threatening to kill her. Breaking Point After Brown left an art showing at a gallery, Porter rear-ended her car with his van, and when she got out to see the damage and the driver, he hastily cover her head with a hood, cuffed her arms and hands behind her, and shoved her into the van. He then called Waters, saying if she didn't prove Scott's accomplices were solely responsible for the crimes, he'd kill Brown at the same time Scott was sentenced to be executed. When brown came to, Porter offered her some coffee, but she only screamed for help, leading him to become more abrasive with her, but thankfully not violent. Porter than called insisting the Violent Crimes Task Force work faster, but Waters insisted to talk to Brown, who said to do what Porter was telling the team. Porter later came with coffee and donuts for Brown, and after she initially refused, she eventually accepted a donut from him. When she asked him of his motivations, he explained his son's impending death and asked if she knew what it was like to lose a family member due to wrongful accusations. She mentioned her grandfather was lynched for a crime he didn't commit, car vandalism, and she added even though what was happening to his son was wrong, holding Brown against her will doesn't make Porter any better, personally offending him. The next time Porter called and allowed Brown to talk to Waters, Brown knocked over his coffee, distracting him and leaving the phone on long enough for the team to trace their location. Porter caught on the this and moved the two of them to an abandoned factory before anyone arrived. Porter made Brown climb down a ladder with the hood and cuffs into an underground drainage system within the factory. He cuffed her to a pipe only inches away from an edge leading to a mile-long drop don a hole. Brown said she feared falling down, but Porter didn't respond sympathetically. As an alternative tactic, Brown used her thumbnails to leave superficial cuts in her wrists, lying to Porter that the cuffs gave her those wounds the next time he came down to get him to take them off. He did so, but they were replaced with duct taped which were used to bind her arms and legs together. She used this opportunity to cut the tape off with the metal in the platform she was sitting on. After much effort and friction, she succeeded, almost falling as a consequence. She then proceeded to try and climb out, but when she got to the cover above her, Porter came back and, furious she tried to escape, started to try and make her fall. At this point the VCTF arrived, along with Scott Porter, who told his father the truth about his involvement, explaining he lied to make it easier for Bill. At first, Bill was in disbelief, but he eventually started o give in, giving the team the chance to apprehend Bill and open up the cover to pull Brown to safety, saving her life. Waters later mentioned she arranged for Porter to have psych eval, mercifully giving him a chance at a lighter sentence. Modus Operandi Porter bumped Angel's car with his van before putting a hood on her, restraining her, and putting her into the van. He then repeatedly placed calls to the VCTF stating his demands and letting Angel talk certain times to prove she was still alive. She originally stayed in his van, but he had to move her to an underground factory drainage system when the team tracked their location. Known Victims *Angel Brown (abducted, restrained and gagged repeatedly, held at gunpoint, and attempted to throw down a hole; was rescued) Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Vigilantes